Father Supreme
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Stephen was freaking out, Christine sighed, Wong found it all amusing, Cloak was in love with the baby and said baby was hungry. He was Sorcerer Supreme, he didn't like children and he was not going to take care of a baby, was he? (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For starters, I just enjoy this kind of stories. I might have written too many, but, oh well, I just like them. Also, it was said that Strange spent a year in training, so the timeline will go from there.**

 **Father Supreme:**

 **Summary: Stephen was freaking out, Christine sighed, Wong found it all amusing, Cloak was in love with the baby and the said baby was hungry. He was Sorcerer Supreme, he didn't like children and he was not going to take care of a baby, was he?**

Stephen took a deep breath before dialing Christine's phone number. While he waited for her to answer, he looked down at the monstrosity that sat on his couch. From his medical experience, he would say _it_ was around seven to nine months old. It burped and a trail of saliva travelled down its face and giggled and spoke nonsense.

God, what an awful sight.

" _Hello_?"

"Christine?"

" _Stephen? What's wrong? You sound scared and tired_."

"Because I am. I need you to come here quickly. It's urgent."

" _Alright! Don't panic, I'll be there in half an hour._ " She hung up. Stephen sighed and threw his phone to the near table.

Cloak levitated towards the monstrous creature and poked it. It burst out laughing and Cloak found it adorable. She looked up at her master as she patted the creature's head. She approved. ' _We must keep the horrendous creature_.' She was made of cloth, she could not speak, but masters and relics shared a bond that allowed them to communicate mentally.

Stephen glared. "Nope, I'm not keeping it."

' _But you must! You sired the creature, it is your duty_!' Cloak mentally yelled, she was not going to take a no for an answer.

"No, no, no. How do we even know it's mine?" He exclaimed. "That's why I called Christine, I want her to take our DNAs and make sure a test is made."

If Cloak had eyes, she would have glared. ' _And if the creature is not yours, what then? The mother left it in front of your doorstep, right in the middle of a cold winter night! You cannot be so heartless_!'

"I'm not heartless, I'll give it up to the orphanage or to someone who really wants this…" He glanced at the creature. "…thing."

' _You cannot be serious, master_.'

"I am. Watch me."

Cloak just stared at him for a while. ' _You know very well this decision will come back to haunt you in the future.'_

Stephen, for a moment, seemed to think about it. He shook his head. "Maybe Christine will have it, she always wanted to be a mother."

' _Your significant other will obligate you to keep it at all costs for sure._ '

Stephen looked at Cloak. "Christine's not my significant other!"

Cloak had enough. She knew her master was scared. And she would knock some sense into him. So, without a second thought, she slapped him.

"Hey!" Stephen said as he raise a trembling hand towards his cheek. He hoped it was not turning red.

' _I guess it didn't work. Master, listen to my advice as a relic. This creature will not be better protected against anyone other than with you. And word will spread, that's for sure. Even if you did not sired the creature, enemies will come for her because of the contact with you. They might believe you're still related to her someway._ '

Stephen sighed and face palmed. "So either way, I will have to keep an eye on it. Great. Just great."

' _On the bright side, it seems it has taken a liking to you_.'

Stephen was about to snap at Cloak when Christine walked into the room with first aid kit at hand. "Stephen, what happened?"

Stephen pointed at the creature. " _That_ happened."

Christine found herself looking down at a small baby girl with a mop of black hair and blue eyes dressed in an old and dirty blue onesie. _'If that baby is not Stephen's, I'll be damned…_ ' She looked up at Stephen. "You're keeping her, right?"

' _Told you'_ Cloak said as she strapped herself back into Stephen's shoulders.

"Arg! Cloak was just talking to me about it, let's make a deal. I want you to take some hair samples and make sure the hospital makes some tests. If it's mine… I'll keep it. If not, out it goes."

"It's a human being, not a thing." Christine sat beside the baby. "Did you checked her for any injuries?"

Stephen sighed. "No, I haven't. I guess I panicked a little bit. Besides, she arrived here like an hour ago!"

Christine carefully inspected the baby. "She seems healthy enough, but…" She picked her up and tested her weight. "She doesn't feel heavy enough for her age. I think she's underfed. How did she end up with you, the cult leader?"

"For the last time, it's not a cult."

 _Heavy snow was expected tonight and all Stephen Strange was willing to do was sit beside the cozy fire with a good book at hand and a hot chocolate mug on the other while Cloak lazily laid beside him. The silence was cut short when someone frantically knocked on the door. Cloak instantly fell upon Stephen's shoulders as he approached the front door. He prepared his magic and opened the door. There was no one there._

 _A small whimper was what brought his attention to the floor. There sat a teary baby with snow on her hair and her features red from the cold. She shivered and cried._

 _Stephen picked it up and checked if it wasn't some kind of illusion. He noticed the baby had a sticky note attached to her only source of warmth._

 _BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD.  
DON'T TRY TO FIND ME. I DON'T WANT IT.  
DEFINETLY YOURS._

 _-SAM_

 _Yeah, he remembered someone named Sam. It was before he got into his accident a year and a half ago. And he was drunk._

" _What the hell…?"_

 _Then again, there were many girls out there named Sam. Surely, this was one big coincidence._

Christine stared at Stephen as he finished his story. "Nope, Stephen. This kid is definitely yours. I mean look at her!"

Stephen looked at the baby and he knew she looked like him. That's what scared him the most, it was just further proof that she _might_ be his.

"You know what? Here, hold her. I'll go to the supermarket on the other street, see if they have some food for her for the time being. When I get back, I'll get some hair samples. I'll do it just to confirm she's yours." She picked her bag. "I'll be right back." And left.

Stephen stared down at the baby and held it up at arm's length. She was still drooling and mindlessly stared at him. "You're disgusting." He said. "And you're not even mine."

The baby stared, her eyes teared up and her lip curled.

"Don't you dare."

' _Master, I think you are not being so kind with the small human._ ' Cloak said. ' _I approve of her…_ '

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Stephen snapped.

' _And I didn't tell you to get drunk and mate with some other female human_.' Cloak detached herself from his shoulders. ' _I personally would have preferred it was your fellow doctor; she's a perfect candidate_.'

"Cloak!"

The baby had stopped crying upon witnessing the argument between master and relic.

'… _If you didn't want to be in this predicament, you should have ignored your human nature_.'

"For the last time, I was drunk! And she's not mine!"

"What's not yours?"

Stephen and Cloak looked towards Wong, who arrived by portal and placed some books over a table. He raised an eyebrow; that was a shocked as he could look.

"I see…"

"Listen, Wong, it's not-"

"Yours?" He shook his head. "Strange, even Dormmamu could see it's yours. What are you so afraid of? A child? Please… She's so terrifying…" He rolled his eyes.

"I never asked for children."

Wong shrugged. "Not my problem. I just came to deliver these books. And I also want you to know that I'm not a babysitter. Just in case." Wong said as he stepped through a portal and left.

Stephen placed the baby back on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Think, Stephen. What are you going to do?"

' _What about keeping the creature?_ '

Stephen glared at Cloak. "I won't-"

' _Master, at least give her a chance, any fault here is not hers to carry. What are you scared of?_ '

Stephen sighed and closed his eyes. He shook his head. "Fine. I'll keep the dreadful thing. For now. But if she's not mine-"

' _You'll keep her, I'm sure_.' Cloak said.

"I hate you."

' _You love me very much_.'

 **A/N: I hope the characters stayed 'in character' on this fic. I'm still thinking baby names. Any suggestions? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot! By the way, I've been getting some messages stating that Strange can't take care of a kid. Let's face it. He can't. And he doesn't want that responsibility. That's what the story is about, him learning how to do it and how to cope with being a man that many beings in different dimensions want to kill.**

 **Father Supreme 2:**

Stephen sighed as he went through the four bags Christine got for him, all filled with baby clothing, food and toys. He was sure this wouldn't be the last time. He sighed. Everything had been so easy four hours ago.

He looked up from the bags and watched the reason of his recent panic attack, the dreadful creature. A baby he didn't want was sitting in the middle of the library while playing with some weird looking stuffed elephant. Only Christine would find something like that cute.

Speaking of which, she had taken the hair samples back to the hospital for testing. The results could be in a few hours thanks to some connections she had. She would text him in advance. The wait, the anticipation alone had him very worried.

He guessed that the possibility was there, that the dreadful thing was his. But he wasn't ready to take care of a child, not when he had whole dimensions to take care of. Not to mention he didn't like children that much. Speaking of dimensions, he was rather tempted at leaving the thing in one of them… he sighed. That would be really heartless and Cloak would have his head for it.

He was so caught up on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the baby crawling to him. He only noticed her when she grabbed on his leg. He stared down at her blue orbs covered by black curls. She extended her little arm towards him, her own way of asking him to pick her up.

"No, you will stay on the ground. I have no business with you. You will be gone by the end of the day."

He felt a tug on his pants and heard a whine. He knew that if he left her, she would start crying. So with some childish resentment, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "You better stop whining."

The baby ignored him and decided to play with his trembling hands. The strange pattern that adorned them intrigued the baby as she started to familiarize with them. She soon grew bored with them and decided to inspect his face; she seemed fascinated with his facial hair.

He gently pushed her greedy little hands away from his face. Not the face. He knew he was not the same man he used to be, but the face was off-limits. The baby just sat on his lap looking at him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought her eyes were questioning him. Perhaps one of the questions was, where was her mother?

He sighed. "I wish I knew, kid. That way you wouldn't be here and burden me with your disgusting saliva."

Her questioning eyes just inspected him, questioned him.

"What do you want?"

Only nonsense came from her tiny mouth. What else could he expect from a baby?

OOO

He changed into his pajamas and walked back to his room, only to find Cloak playing with the damned monstrosity in his bed.

"Don't get too attached, Cloak. It's not staying here."

' _Master, stop referring to this creature as an object instead of a living being. You cannot deny she is alive._ ' Cloak patted the baby's head. ' _And what makes you so sure you did not sire her_?'

Stephen shrugged. "It's not mine. Period."

' _Mmhh… I believe it will be wise to check your phone then…_ ' Cloak said. If she could smirk, then she would have done so.

He felt his heart skip a beat and quickly grabbed his phone. With trembling hands, he unlocked it and checked for messages. All from Christine.

 _#1: I'll get you a dad of the year t-shirt XD Congrats!_

 _#2: And I'll get the baby an onesie saying 'my dad is a cult leader' HAHAHA_

 _#3: Choosing a name will be good. Let me know and please don't pick some weird name from your cult.  
XOXO Bringing results tomorrow._

 _#4: PS: We're going shopping tomorrow too. Yay!_

Stephen sighed as he read the message again and again. His, the dreadful thing was his. From his own flesh and blood, the thing that drooled for everything, was his. His… _daughter_. Ew. Funny how the world seems to hate one man alone; always changing his life, demanding him to start anew.

But he had made a deal. If it, _she_ , was his, he would keep her (even if he didn't want to). And now he had to name her.

' _Scarlet is a good name…_ ' Cloak commented.

"Shut up, I'm not naming it after you."

Cloak turned away. ' _Red is a dignified color._ '

He sighed. A deal was a deal and Cloak and Christine wouldn't have let him get rid of the baby anyway. He was pretty sure he would lose an extremity if he did so. He searched online. He looked through various online pages and names, but none of them seemed right for him. They were rather boring, too common, too eccentric, too out of this world, too long, too short. Until he came across a name. It wasn't that rare, but certainly not so common for girls nowadays. And it had a ring to it, it sounded powerful and at the same time, soft, like _Queen Esther_.

He looked down at the sleeping baby he had tried to feed an hour ago. The name seemed appropriate and he was too tired to keep searching, otherwise, Christine will have his head.

 _Esther_ he texted back. A few seconds passed and he got an answer.

 _Beautiful! Have you chosen a second name?_

Stephen stared at the phone. Another name? He sighed and tried to remember a name that fitted perfectly with the first.

 _Esther Amelia. Happy? Now, if you excuse me, I will go to sleep now._ He sent it.

Seconds later, he got a reply. _Very happy indeed_. _You forgot to add 'Strange' after her name. XD Sweet Dreams (good luck with that)_

Now he knew for sure Christine was being plain mean. For all he knew, she was more excited than he was. He threw his phone aside. He hated his past self for burdening him with a kid and not keeping it in his pants.

' _Master?_ ' Cloak approached him. She saw the still unlocked phone and read the messages. Stephen didn't care, she would have known anyway. ' _Esther… sounds like a powerful name. Worthy of the daughter of the newly appointed Sorcerer Supreme. Good choice_.'

"Sure, whatever." He stood up and walked to the baby's temporary bed (just mainly a pile of clothes inside a box) until he got a real one. He placed the sleeping baby inside and then, after the long day he had, finally threw himself into his bed. He was slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep when that thing started screaming out its lungs.

"WHHAAA!"

Stephen groaned. "I hate you, dreadful creature."

 **There you have it! Sorry if it was a little short. I decided for the name Esther because it's a beautiful name and it just fitted. Thanks for your suggestions, though. They were beautiful names.**

 **As for future chapters, I have some ideas, but I will really like to hear some from you. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks for your support!**

 **Father Supreme 3:**

That morning he woke up not feeling well. In fact, the line between the dream world and the waking world was blurry for him for he had not slept at all. So he had a justified reason for his weird choice of attire. Half of his robes were on and a white t-shirt over them along with sandals. He had not bothered to comb his hair and he was exhausted.

' _Master? Have you been fighting a monster while we slumbered_?' Cloak asked that morning as she took in his terrible appearance.

"Yeah, I was. It appeared last night. It wouldn't stop screaming." He said as he carried said bundle of joy downstairs and waited for Christine to arrive.

Cloak suddenly stopped following. ' _Master, I may not have the same necessities as you living beings do, but I believe that your sired one needs a change of diapers_.'

Stephen looked down at the baby and it had _that_ face. "Oh no…" He quickly went back upstairs and searched through the bags. "Bingo!" He held up a bag of diapers and a changing pad. He put the pad over a table and placed the baby over it. He took off the yellow onesie and hesitantly proceeded to the diaper.

His biggest regret up to date.

"Oh, God! What the hell did you ate!?" He said while covering his nose.

Esther giggled.

…

Christine opened the front door and stepped inside the sanctuary. She had taken the day off to take Stephen and Esther to the mall for some baby shopping and possibly relax.

"CHRISTINE!"

…And there was the desperate call. She sighed and ran up the stairs. "Stephen? Where are you?"

"Room!"

She rolled her eyes and went inside his room. Her eyes widened when she saw his state. She smirked. "Look at you, first night as a father and you throw your image to the trash."

"I'm not her father. I'm more of a… guardian."

"Sure, sure…" Christine said, not quite believing him.

"A little help?" Stephen held up a clean diaper.

Christine rolled her eyes. "You go change into something more twenty first century, I'll change her diaper. By the way," She reached into her purse and pulled out a letter. "Your evidence, doc."

OOO

Having changed into jeans, a white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled back and black shoes, Stephen picked the dreadful creature and hopped into the back of Christine's car. Cloak, to her great dismay, stayed back at the sanctuary to guard it while her master was away. Within twenty minutes, they were standing at the entrance of the mall.

"Oh, this will be fun." Christine said as she pulled him into one of the stores.

Stephen wanted to die. _Carter's_ was the store. He simply followed Christine around as she explained some things about babies and what to use in certain situations. Esther just giggled at everything.

"Stephen?"

"What?"

"You know, I don't have to pick everything."

"I know nothing about babies, Christine."

She smiled. "Then pick some clothes then. That should be easy and keep you occupied. I'll go see if they have a car seat on a good price." She passed him the shopping car and placed Esther inside it. "And please don't pick something cult related for her."

Stephen smirked, she glared. "I'm warning you."

"Fine, fine. I'll get a princess dress or something." Stephen rolled his eyes and pushed the car into the stacks of baby clothes on the girls section. Ugh… everything was so… _pink_. He searched through the stacks, but nothing seemed to get his attention. Well, it wouldn't. He wasn't a baby. He sighed and looked at Esther. "Alright, if you're staying, you need to help me here. What do you like?"

Esther drooled all over her yellow onesie.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you." He picked a random pink shirt with a flower in the middle. Stephen frowned, but put it in the car anyway. He did the same with some other shirts and pants that looked better than others (and were a bit cheaper). He was about to overlook the dresses when he noticed Esther tugging at a certain baby blue dress. With quick inspection, he deemed the dress 'not so bad' and placed it in the car.

After purchasing the clothes (much to his wallet's dismay), he met up with Christine outside. "Alright, let's go back to the car and put this away. And don't give me that look. I paid for the car seat and other things she might need. And we'll change Esther into some cleaner clothes. Oh, and you'll have to carry her in this." She held up what it looked like a backpack with five holes and had to be placed on your chest.

"What's that?"

"A baby carrier. So your hands could be free if you need to hold something else."

This day was getting weirder and weirder, if not _stranger_.

After changing the baby into actual pants and that dreadful pink shirt with the flower, he walked around the mall with it inside the carrier and Christine beside him.

"I look ridiculous."

"It adds to your charm." Christine smirked. "And she's adorable."

Stephen groaned. Christine stared back with a soft smile. "Stephen, you will be a good father."

"Christine… I don't even like children. I don't know what I would do with… this." He motioned Esther.

"And I understand. You're not… the best man in the world, but you could be a good father."

Stephen rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was not having this discussion right now.

"Christine?" Someone called from behind. Stephen knew that voice. That insufferable voice from back at the hospital.

Christine turned around and spotted Doctor Nick West walking towards them. "A coincidence to see you here!" He greeted.

Stephen, in a slight jealousy despair, he turned around. "Hello, Nick."

Nick stared. "Stephen? I haven't seen you since…" He looked down at Esther. "Ok, that's definitely yours, man."

"You don't say?" Stephen mumbled.

Christine looked at each man. "Well, we were going to get something to eat, I'm starving."

Nick nodded. "Alright, I'll see you guys around." He looked at Stephen. "Stephen…"

"Nick…" They parted ways.

Silence was shared between them. Christine nervously glanced at Stephen once in a while. He looked tired, grumpy and his face had seen better days. Maybe a baby in Stephen's life hadn't been the best idea, but where else would she go? Christine knew that under all that arrogance Stephen held, he would feel guilty later on if he were to get rid of Esther. This was for his own good.

"He's going to tell everyone." Stephen stated.

"Unfortunately…" They knew Nick and Nick never stayed quiet for so long. Another reason why Stephen had been the better doctor, but Christine wouldn't say that aloud. She did not needed an ego boost from the sorcerer. A sorcerer that looked amazing in that shirt.

Christine smiled. "So, want to go to Chuck-E-Cheese's? It won't look weird now that you have a kid."

Stephen glared. "OK, that's stepping over the line…"

OOO

"Christine, I don't know what's wrong with this thing! I followed the instructions correctly but this is lacking the proper pieces." Stephen said as he looked down at the instructions.

Christine rolled her eyes. "The bolts to connect the crib are right beside you." She said as she played with Esther on the play mat. Luckily, the mansion had more than enough rooms. Unfortunately, Christine convinced him to pick a room closer to his for Esther. "You know, the room will look lovely in baby blue and some pink shades…" Christine wondered aloud.

Stephen rolled his eyes. With enough concentration and a wave of his hand, the walls changed into the designated colors Christine had imagined. She gaped at the walls and then looked back at the smirking sorcerer. "Can't you do that with the crib?"

His smile fell. "I… haven't learned a constructing spell yet."

It was Christine's turn to smirk. "You can manipulate time and reality, however you do it, but you don't know a construction spell?"

"Shut up."

Christine sighed and shook her head. He was still prideful. She decided to go over the clothes Stephen had picked. She must admit that he had good taste, but…

"Did you even checked her clothing size?"

Stephen didn't look up. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! Some of this clothes are either too small or too big for her!" She shook her head. Maybe letting Stephen do the shopping wasn't the best idea.

' _You know master, I still believe Scarlet would have been a worthy name…_ ' Cloak commented.

"Are you still mad about that?" Stephen snapped.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked. She wasn't sure if she will ever get over this whole magic stuff, but watching Cloak and Stephen argue was as close as it could get to normal.

Stephen sighed. "She thinks 'Scarlet' would have been a proper name. And no, Cloak, I was not going to name it after you!" He said. Cloak hit him in the head. Esther laughed hysterically. The happiness in her laugh was contagious, therefore Christine started to laugh too.

Cloak looked at her master with an invisible smirk. ' _I see…_ '

Stephen raised a finger. "Don't you dare…"

Cloak started to slap his head several times before Stephen had no other choice but to stand up and run away. "Stop it!" He yelled as he ran through the hallway, leaving Christine behind with Esther, who wouldn't stop laughing.

 **I am so thankful for your support guys! Virtual cookies for all of you. I'm open to some slice of life suggestions. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Father Supreme 4:**

"It's your child, Strange. Something I still have trouble believing, but it is and it's your responsibility." Wong said as he accommodated some book on the shelves.

"A responsibility I didn't ask for!" Stephen replied as he tried to force feed Esther her formula, something she refused to take.

Wong eyed the scene and shrugged. "You sired her, you take care of her."

Stephen looked up with a frantic gaze. He definitely needed his sleep. "I can't even feed her a formula bottle!"

"You should have thought of that before sleeping with her mother."

"You really think I was going to think about that while I f—"

"Careful with your choice of words, Strange. Innocent ears are hearing you." Wong chuckled.

" _Fondued_. I was going to say fondued."

Esther still refused to take her bottle and Stephen was becoming frustrated with the baby. "Why do you all think I could be a good father? Monsters attack on a daily basis and that's before breakfast!"

"You? A good father? I don't think so. Capable of loving and protecting her? Yes, I do. Maybe you do have a big target on your back, but some enemies are smart and if you give her away, they will _know_. Think about it. Better be with you and in danger than not being with you and be in even more danger." Wong said as he grabbed a book cart and pulled it away.

"That doesn't mean I want it…" Stephen mumbled as he tried, and failed again, to make Esther drink her bottle.

"Not my problem. Try baby talking to her. Maybe she will listen."

"I won't reduce myself to that."

"Then too bad. You might have a cranky baby afterwards…" With that said, Wong walked away, leaving Stephen alone in the Kamar-Taj library.

He looked down at the baby and sighed. "Who am I kidding…? I got nothing to lose other than my pride." He gave her a fake smile. "Hey, Esther!"

The baby looked up at him in amusement. Could babies even do that? "I have your bottle! If you don't drink it then…" What the hell was he supposed to do now? "Then… you won't get to play with Cloak!"

' _Master, did you just sold me out to your sired one!?_ ' Cloak yelled from his back as she de-attached herself from his shoulders.

"Is either that or she won't eat. Look at her! She presented some interest in you!" Stephen exclaimed. As soon as he saw the baby open her mouth, he took the chance and made her suck on the bottle. Luckily, she wasn't complaining, just stared at the floating cloak, fascinated by her colors.

"Yeah, stay quiet, you little brat." He looked down at the baby. Gosh, she did look like him.

' _Master, is that a soft smile I see in your face_?'

Stephen glared at Cloak. "Of course not."

' _Liar…_ ' Cloak commented offhand.

Stephen decided it was best to ignore the ancient piece of fabric and decided to focus on anything else other than the baby sitting on his lap. That proved to be difficult. As soon as the baby finished with the bottle she let go of it, letting it fall onto the floor. She giggled as Stephen groaned and picked the bottle. Esther cooed as she reached for the dirty bottle but Stephen was quick to pull it away. "No, you already finished with it and threw it away."

Esther screamed, demanding her empty bottle back. The scream had temporarily deafened his ears. Stephen took a deep breath and magically refilled the bottle and gave it back to the baby, who contently grabbed it and quietly drank her milk. "Geez, what a pusher…"

' _Like father, like daughter._ ' Cloak said. Stephen glared.

"I'm not her father." Stephen denied.

' _The tests said otherwise. Besides, let the creature take its milk. She's hungry. Now that I think about it… she behaves just like you when you're hungry, master._ '

"I don't scream like a baby, Cloak."

' _True, but you snap at anyone around you. Including your own fridge._ ' If Cloak could smirk, she would have done so.

"Shut up."

' _Though, I blame the fridge…_ ' Cloak continued. ' _It's evil…_ '

"Not my fault you got trapped in it…" Stephen rolled his eyes, threw his head back and sighed. He needed some sleep.

OOO

When he arrived back at the sanctuary, Esther had started to get grumpy. He didn't understand. She ate, he checked her diaper and she had slept well. Another reason he could think of was that the kid was simply bad behaved. Or she was getting sick of sorts. But he was a doctor and as a doctor, he knew Esther was not getting sick. What could it be?

As he sat in the library floor trying to calm down a grumpy and teary baby, he thought about calling Christine. What stopped him was that he knew he couldn't depend on her for everything. "Kid, you're giving me a monstrous headache. What the _hell_ do you want?" He was getting desperate. This job was not for him.

Esther screamed her lungs out. Her chubby baby face was red and her cheeks were damped in tears. Stephen placed the baby on the floor in front of him and rubbed his temples. He was beginning to worry for how he was going to spend the night. Then, a thought occurred to him. It might or might not work, but it was worth a try. Back at the hospital, he would watch nurses attend to sick babies. Sometimes babies cried because they just wanted to be held. Gently. He sighed and slowly picked up the crying infant in his arms. He held her close to his neck and rubbed her back. Soon enough, her crying ceased and gentle _coos_ replaced them.

He sighed. He couldn't believe that worked. It seemed that she was willing to give him one hell of a headache just so she could be held.

"Little manipulator."

Esther yawned and slowly closed her eyes, leaning into Stephen's warmth.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this story so far. Have a virtual cookie. Anyway, Guys, I'm running out of 'baby' ideas. I'm still open to suggestions. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Father Supreme 5:**

Sleep was essential for a human being. Maybe almost every being on Earth. But it was currently being denied to Stephen Vincent Strange.

"WHHAAA!"

He groaned as he got up from his bed for the seventh time that night. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He dragged his feet towards the other room where Esther was sleeping. Or rather screaming in it.

"Kid, what the hell do you want?" He asked tiredly. "I already gave you food, read to you, changed your disgusting diaper and even tried to manually shut your eyes!"

Esther had ceased her crying and stood in her crib while extending her tiny little arms towards him.

"No, go to sleep. It's not time to play." He started to walk away when the baby started to cry again. He sighed and went back. He glared at her. Esther stared back with a satisfied smile. "I won't pick you up."

But Esther insisted yet again. Stephen sighed and decided to pick the dreadful thing before he became deaf from her screams. He walked towards the cushioned chair across the room and sat down with her. What bothered him was she did absolutely nothing. He frowned. "What? You wake me up just to see me suffer? How about if I throw you out into another dimension and let me sleep?"

Esther just yawned and carefully rested her head against his chest. Her black curls caressed her cheeks and her eyes slowly dropped.

"Weren't you supposed to go to sleep in… your bed?" Stephen stared at the sleeping baby. He sighed when he realized he only had two options: place her back into the crib and be woken half an hour later by her screams or sleep in the cushioned chair. With frustration building up inside him, he opted for option number two. "Just tonight, kid." And after securing the baby in his arms, he dozed off as well.

He woke up the next morning with muscle cramps, though. With a sleepy gaze he looked down at the sleeping baby over his chest. He frowned a little. "I guess you're not so bad… only when you're asleep."

OOO

"OMG, Christine! Tell me it's not true!"

"He really has a kid to look after now?"

"He's not fit to raise a kid, not with his personality."

"And you forgot to mention his weird new found fashion sense."

"I personally think he went nuts."

That and among many other comments and questions Christine preferred not to remember arose that Wednesday morning. She knew there was a finger to point at something to blame, and that something to blame was Dr. West. Oh, how she wished he wasn't at the mall that day. She knew this was going to happen.

"Doctor West." She greeted.

Nick looked up from his pad and gulped. "Christine! Hi!"

She glared. "Don't give me that bullshit, Nick. Did you tell everybody in the hospital about Stephen's… new family member?" She lowered her voice a bit.

"Well…"

"Damn it, Nick!"

"I didn't know you guys wanted to keep it a secret!"

Christine face palmed. "Nick, there are some new things about Stephen that you wouldn't understand."

"Like the fact that he has gone crazy, wearing those monk robes and suddenly being nice to everyone and behaving like a humble person, aside from still being kind of an ass? Yes, there are some things I don't understand at all, Christine." Nick frowned.

"Listen, the thing is Stephen wants to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but you and your big mouth ruined it all!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. But why would he want to keep it a secret?"

Christine glared. "And what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Ouch." He said. "I do have a question, though."

"And that is?"

"Are guys like a 'thing' again?"

Oh, she wished. But she wasn't ready to rekindle a relationship with Stephen; she simply wasn't. "No, Nick. We're not a thing." She shook her head and glanced at her watch. "Well, it's time for me to go home. I'll see you later. And don't get any ideas on spreading more gossip." And she walked away.

To think that Stephen once thought she was sleeping with that idiot.

 **A/N: Whoa guys! I'm flattered with the amount of suggestions, thank you. Like always, I won't promise to write them all, so I'll write the ones that fit, but they are all very good. Again, anymore suggestions are welcome.**

 **PS: I don't PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Vitty Who suggested the park idea for this chapter. I just added some more. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Father Supreme 6:**

Yuk! He hated other people's saliva. It was disgusting. It was the only thing from his old job that he hated. Especially baby saliva all over his book. He sighed. He really did wanted to scream at it. But he couldn't bear to do it or else, Cloak might have his head for a trophy. He was stressed, hungry and he really needed to keep up with his studies.

But Esther had been restless all day. He wished there was a spell to understand babies. So he called Christine.

" _Stephen, I'm working_."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I don't know what to do with this thing! It's getting restless and giving me a major headache."

" _Your daughter, you mean your daughter_."

"Yeah, that."

Christine sighed from the other side of the line. " _Why don't you guys go outside and do something? It has been almost a month since she arrived and that only time I recall she went outside was when we visited the mall_. _Besides, we both know as doctors that fresh air is healthy for children._ "

Esther threw away a food bowl full of carrot chow and Stephen made it float before it hit the floor. "If you say so."

" _Alright, have fun! But please don't call me again. The hospital has been really busy today_."

"Alright. Again, I'm sorry."

" _It's ok. Later_." And she hung up.

Stephen placed his phone on his pocket and looked up at the Cloak. She seemed to shrug. ' _Well, master. I believe going outside will be a good idea. Besides, you've been overworking yourself. I'll stay here and guard the Sanctum if necessary_.'

He chewed on his lip in deep thought and glanced at the hideous thing that took away his freedom of doing whatever he wants whenever he wants. He saw Esther make a mess out of the mashed carrots all over herself, which seemly, she was perfectly content with it.

"That's it. We are going to Central Park. After we change your clothes." He needed to clear his head.

A bath, a change of clothes and one happy baby later, Stephen opened a portal and went outside with his civilian clothes and baby inside the baby carrier. He knew he looked kind of ridiculous, but apparently he blended in with the rest of the people around.

He decided to walk around the calmer areas with Esther and took a look of his surroundings. A few runners here and there, a couple holding hands there, an old man feeding the pigeons and a group of kids playing in the sandbox. It was peaceful. He eyed an empty sandbox in a corner and looked around. "Oh, what the hell…" He walked to the sandbox and sat at the edge. He placed Esther on the sand. The baby inspected the dirt and glance at her father, holding out her hands to be carried again. "It's just sand, Esther." He swallowed his pride for a moment and played a little with it. "It's not going to hurt you." He stopped for a moment. Since when did he started to call her _Esther_?

Esther glanced at the and again and frowned at it. She slapped the surface with a tiny hand and proceeded to repeat the game. Stephen silently watched the baby play in the sand. For a moment, he got a glimpse of her eyes shining in the sun. A pair of eyes different from others, a mixture of green and blue, and the very eyes he had inherited from his mother. He watched her tiny black curls bounce at her body's rhythm. He hated to admit that Christine and Wong were right. This was his own flesh and blood. Realization came crumbling upon his shoulders. He had daughter who was being involved in all this magical nonsense and in constant danger. He still wasn't sure what to think of all this, but one thing was for sure, he had admitted that him, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, had a baby to take care of.

"Strange?"

Stephen snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes widened. No, not them. He took a deep breath and turned around. Shit…

There stood three nurses that worked under his supervision back in the hospital. The most gossiping, most stupid women he knew. Not in an academic way, but a social way. Those three knew nothing of boundaries when it came to gossip.

"Ah, hello Stella, Emma, Natalie. Good to see you. It's been a long time." He greeted. He never greeted them or anyone else in his old life so her jaws hanging bit from surprise didn't really bothered him.

"Well, hello Stephen." Emma, always being the main _bitch_ , smiled at him. "I like the goatee."

"Thanks." He simply said and turned back to Esther.

"You know…" Natalie started. "When Nick told everyone you had a baby, we didn't believe him. I mean, you, the biggest _arsehole_ we know, had to take care of a baby? That was just sad. I just can't believe it's true."

 _'Nick told everyone? Shouldn't be surprised_...' Oh, he really wanted to strangle them. Wait! He had the power to send them to another dimen—no, no, Wong would have his extremities for that, as tempting as it was. "Well, ladies." He stood, picked Esther and dusted off her clothing before putting her on the carrier. "As much as I'm _charmed_ to see you, Esther and I must go."

"Already? I want to see the baby!" Stella said as she made a move to grab the baby, but Stephen stepped back. She had always been the lesser bitch with a soft spot for children, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Seriously, I have to go-" But Stella was already standing too close to Esther doing some ridiculous baby faces.

"Are you sure she's yours? For all we know, you were tricked." Emma said.

Stephen glared at the nurse. "Of course she's mine. Tests were made. I'm not stupid. Besides, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital right now? Because, I can always call the board and report you."

Natalie smirked. "You don't work there anymore."

"I don't. But isn't Doctor Palmer your superior now? We still talk once in a while and keep a steady friendship. In fact, I'm calling her right now. She _can_ report you, you know…" He took out his phone, a Samsung Galaxy S4. Not a last model, used, but in great conditions and cheap contract.

The nurses gulped. "We were just leaving…" Emma said and quickly walked away while being followed by Natalie. Stella said goodbye to Esther and Stephen.

"You know I'm still calling her, right?" Stephen said to Stella.

"I know, but I'm actually in my lunch break." She showed him a bag of Burger King he hadn't noticed before. "You have a cute baby."

"Thanks."

And then Stella left to have an 'actual' lunch break.

Stephen sighed and decided he had enough of the park. He quickly walked into another direction, away from where the nurses took off. He decided to walk through the streets, watching the people, window shop (because he couldn't actually buy so much) and generally just spending time with Esther. He had come to know that she was actually a shy baby around strangers that cooed at her. Then they went to get lunch at a nearby McDonald's since he couldn't afford some lobster. Of course, he had to feed the baby before he could even feed himself. And he was a little embarrassed by the stares he got. Most were from women who apparently found a 'single dad feeding a baby' attractive and some were from possible single parents who knew the struggle.

When Esther started to get sleepy, he decided it was time to head home. He managed to find a lonely alley and opened a portal before anyone saw him and stepped in. He quickly closed the portal behind and sighed.

"Had fun?" Wong said as he stepped out of the library with a dozen of heavy books in one hand. Stephen sometimes wondered if the guy had super strength or at least some engaged senses.

"It was ok. I had to get her out of here before she left me deaf with her crying."

Wong gave him a knowing look. "You were bonding with Esther, don't deny it."

Stephen gave him a look. "I wasn't bonding with Esther. I needed some fresh air. So did her."

"Well, you did not call her a thing and instead called her by her name. I think that is an improvement." Wong said and left before Stephen could say something else.

Damn him. Stephen sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby. He smiled. He could call Christine later. For now, he had to put a baby in her crib. No, he wasn't going to go ahead and read bedtime stories and kiss her goodnight. Maybe. But smile? Yep. He could do that.

 **Whoa guys. I'm sorry about being absent all this time. There were several reasons. Vacations, writer's block, etc. The usual. I'm still accepting ideas. Review!**


End file.
